Haine Commune
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: (Eyeless Jack x Jeff The Killer) (EyeJeff) Ils se détestent. Ils se battent, se déchirent, se blessent alors qu'ils sont sensés coopérer. Mais ils en ont besoin. De se faire mal, de se faire saigner, pour se sentir vivant, au moins le temps d'une nouvelle bataille. La haine qui consume leurs coeurs les détruit peu à peu, sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte.
1. Chapter 1

«Assez !»

La voix télépathique résonna dans la tête des deux jeunes hommes qui se retournèrent vers le maître des lieux. Malgré qu'il n'ai aucun visage, sa colère se ressentait, comme une aura sombre et promettant de lourdes punitions aux deux tueurs encore en train de se battre. L'un, ses joues toujours taillées en un sourire de l'ange -qui avait malgré tout légèrement cicatrisé avec les années- avait planté son couteau dans l'épaule de l'autre en le plaquant au mur et ce dernier, derrière son masque bleu, avait enfoncé un scalpel dans le ventre de l'autre, près à lui arracher les reins. Les deux, connus sous leurs noms de tueur -Jeff The Killer et Eyeless Jack-, étaient recouverts du sang de l'un et l'autre et de blessures partout sur le corps.

Le grand homme à la peau laiteuse et au corps mince, d'où son nom, le Slenderman, s'avança vers eux d'un pas tout aussi rageur que son aura. De longs vecteurs de la même couleur que sa peau lui sortait du dos et avec deux de ceux ci, il attrapa les deux gamins qui lui servait de soit disant meilleures recrues, les séparant d'un coup. Il les envoya violemment contre le mur d'en face, faisant gémir les deux perturbateurs de l'habituel calme du manoir.

«J'en ai assez de vous deux et de vos âneries ! reprit la créature blanche, la prochaine fois c'est moi qui vais vous tuer ! Jeffrey, je sais de coup sur que c'est toi qui a commencé.»

Le faux air outré du plus jeune qui fit mine d'écarquiller ses yeux aux paupières brulées confirma ses propos.

«Et Jack, tu es plus âgé, tu devrais savoir que tu ne dois pas répondre à ses provocations !»

Le susnommé retira son masque habituel à cause d'une blessure à la joue qui s'était légèrement glissé dessous et le piquant. Son visage à la peau grise affichait une grimace entre rage, haine et douleur. Il fronçait les sourcils, plissant ses orbites vides d'où s'écoulait un étrange liquide noir. Il finit par soupirer et reprendre son habituel moue blasé. Il préférait habituellement caché son visage, mais il ne voulait pas irriter la plaie déjà profonde.

«Bien... soupira finalement Slender, maintenant vous allez tout les deux bien sagement à l'infirmerie sans vous frapper dessus et Jack tu vous soignera tout les deux sans faire d'histoire.»

Il insista fortement sur certain mot avant de se retourner vers le garçon au sweat blanc maculé d'hémoglobine qui faisait le total désintéressé à la conversation en baillant allègrement et jouant avec son couteau comme un enfant avec une balle.

«Quand à toi Jeffrey Woods... Je te promet que si tu recommence ne serait-ce qu'une fois e que tu viens de faire, je te promet que ça ne sera pas sans conséquence.»

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, n'aimant pas du tout qu'on l'appelle par son véritable prenom en entier. Il se leva en soupirant, une mine légèrement énervée sur le visage. Son ennemi l'imita et remit son masque sur son visage après avoir calé un mouchoir entre sa coupure et le bois de ce dernier. D'un pas lent et sans se retourner vers l'infirmerie. Soit, le lieu de prédilection de E.J. Et ce dernier n'appréciait pas vraiment de devoir laisser entrer le noiraud à la peau blanche à l'intérieur, d'autant plus qu'il allait devoir le soigner. Devoir prendre soin de Jeff. Rien que cette phrase l'écœurait. Mais il laissait quand même le garçon rentrer. Il l'observa aller s'assoir sur le lit qu'il utilisait quand quelqu'un été blessé comme eux deux en cet instant.

Pour lui, Jeff n'était qu'un gamin de dix sept ans qui se croyait supérieur au monde entier. Et s'il se retenait de le tuer juste parce que Slender lui demandait. Il le détestait de tout son cœur. De tout son cœur. Depuis qu'il était arrive, il attirait toute l'attention sur lui et l'emmerdait à chaque moment de la journée. Même quand le plus vieux voulait juste aller se nourrir dans un hôpital pour dévorer un organe ou deux, il fallait que monsieur Jeff The Killer vienne s'en mêler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester dans ces pattes comme un petit chien.

En parlant de chien, un aboiement se fit entendre à la porte de la pièce. Les deux jeunes tueurs se retournèrent comme un seul vers le bruit. Tandis que l'adolescent à la peau brulé eut un gigantesque sourire tandis que le chirurgien se crispa de colère. Un gros animal de la taille d'un loup alla se jeter sur son maître -soit le garçon au sweat blanc- en lui léchant le visage. Le drôle d'animal avait un pelage rouge et noir très singulier et un sourire énorme qui ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un humain. Ses yeux blancs et ronds brillaient de joie à la vue de son ami.

« Smile ! s'exclama ce dernier.

-Jeff ! Sors moi ton stupide chien d'ici ! C'est pas un zoo !» Dit le médecin d'un air coléreux.

Le susnommé lui jeta un regard noir et se leva. Smile Dog se mit à grogner mais son maître lui fit signe de partit. Il geint doucement mais sortit au trot de l'infirmerie. Le plus jeune s'approcha de son ennemi. Malgré qu'il soit plus âgé de cinq ans, Eyeless Jack se faisait dominé d'au moins dix centimètres par l'autre.

«Je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui, tu m'entends ?»

Le timbre de sa voix était emplie de haine et de rage.

«Ce n'est qu'un stupide animal. Quoi que, je me demande si son maître ne serait pas encore plus débile !» cracha l'autre.

Habituellement, le chirurgien ne provoquait pas ainsi le tueur au sourire de l'ange, mais ses nerfs étaient définitivement à bout. Le brulé le poussa violemment contre le mur et se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de le frapper de nouveau.

«T'as de la chance que j'ai pas envie de me faire torturer par Slendy, cannibale de mes deux.»

Il respira un grand coup et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit, essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait de garder son calme. Jeff retira son sweat recouvert de sang et le jeta à ses pieds avant que son t-shirt ne le rejoigne.

«Dépêche toi de me soigner, j'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps que ça en t'as présence.» lacha-t-il en fixant de ses yeux blancs celui qui n'en avait pas.

Ce dernier serra la mâchoire et les poings pour se retenir de lui enfoncer de nouveau son poing dans l'estomac avant d'aller chercher sa trousse sur une table. Il revint ensuite voir son "patient", une bouteille d'alcool à quatre vingt dix degrés et des compresses à la main. Il en imbiba une du liquide avant de la coller sur une des plaies, l'appuyant contre cette dernière et l'essuyant avec lenteur avant de réitérer sur les autres. Il cherchait à faire mal au noiraud et son visage crispé ainsi que ces gémissements douloureux lui confirmèrent que cela marchait très bien.

Quand il finit de panser et nettoyer les blessures du garçon, il entendu le plus jeune lui glisser un discret "connard" en serrant les dents. Ceci fit sourire l'homme derrière son masque alors que Jeff repartait dans sa chambre. Mais, juste avant qu'il ne sorte, il se retourna et jeta un regard indescriptible à celui qui venait de le soigner. Haine. Non. Ce n'était pas comme ça que le tueur le regardait quand il était en colère. Non. C'était... Étrange de le voir ainsi. Le médecin n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait qu'il claqua violemment la porte et partit sans raison. Eyeless Jack savait bien que l'adolescent était très lunatique et pouvait changer d'humeur d'un coup. _Ça va finir par le perdre_ , songea-t-il avec un soupire.

 _Héééé yeup. Ici Alice, aka Akabane. Voici une petite histoire écrit au random. Je ne sais pas si je la finirais, ma fiction principale restant 'The Pain Of My Heart'. Mais, comme vous avez du le deviner ; J'adore. Les. Creepypastas. Et pour ceux qui me demanderont, j'ai une petite préférence pour Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack et Jeff The Killer (Paye ton originalité.) Bref, j'aime beaucoup, BEAUCOUP ce ship et je me devais donc de le faire. Ca ma principalement été inspiré par un texte de mon amie Hikaru (ou Kanra) à qui je fais de gros bisous. bref. Je sais pas quand arrivera la suite, mais enjouayez bien._


	2. Chapter 2

Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait juste pas. Un coup, son esprit lui dictait qu'il devait faire du mal au chirurgien. Un autre, il avait juste envie d'être là. Pas forcément pour l'emmerder, pas forcément pour le blesser. Non, juste pour être à ses côtés. La première fois qu'il avait vraiment embêter Eyeless Jack, c'était juste pour attirer son attention, qu'il le remarque. Il voulait que les orbites vides -et pourtant, il ne savait comment, le plus vieux arrivaient à voir- ne se pose que sur lui. Il n'avait que 15 ans quand il était arrivé au manoir, après avoir été blessé puis recueilli par Slender. Mais la première voix qu'il avait entendu, c'était la sienne. Douce, grave, protectrice. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Depuis, il n'avait jamais cessé de le suivre, de loin. Il voulait être plus qu'un simple résident pour le médecin des lieux. Un ami, peut être plus. Mais jamais l'autre ne l'avait entendu de cette oreille, préférant se concentrer sur ses expériences sur les cadavres des victimes des autres.

Jeff soupira, arrêtant de se balader dans le jardin de la grande maison en se laissant glisser le long d'un mur de pierre. Smile Dog le suivant et voyant la peine de son maître alla poser sa tête sur les genoux de ce dernier avec un petit gémissement triste. Le jeune tueur baissa ses yeux vers ceux de son chien qui brillaient légèrement d'inquiétude. Le brûlé eut un petit sourire mélancolique alors que son animal lui faisait un immense sourire plein de dents. L'adolescent se mît à caresser sa tête, avant de le serrer contre lui, le visage enfoui dans ses poils carmin et charbon. L'odeur de son ami à fourrure l'apaiser. D'ailleurs, même s'il s'entendait bien avec certain proxie, Smile restait son meilleur ami. Et il se foutait pas mal du fait que sa soit une 'bête'. Car elle l'était beaucoup moins que certaines des humains partout dans la monde.

Le brouillard épais qui protégeait constamment l'endroit empêchait les yeux blancs du jeune tueur, mais il savait que la nuit tombait peu à peu. Il se releva, son sourire s'agrandissent. Aller tuer quelques personnes allaient lui faire du bien. Il rabattu la capuche de son hoodie sur son visage, enfouissant ses mains dans sa poche centrale où se trouvait comme toujours son couteau et sortit de la propriété. Dans les rues, il y avait très peu de gens, le manoir étant au abord d'un petit village paumé. D'habitude, Slender les envoyaient aux quatre coins du pays pour rester discret en les téléportant. Mais là, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Il voulait s'éclater. Regarder le visage terrifié d'un gamin avant de le poignarder violemment.

Le jeune tueur réussi à se faufiler dans un jardin et vit une fenêtre, éclairée parce ce qui semblait être une veilleuse projetant des dessins de moutons et d'étoiles sur les murs. Le noiraud eut un sourire mauvais et se mît à escalader le mur à l'aide de son habituelle lame. Il ouvrit doucement la fenêtre pour ne pas alerter le gamin qui somnolait. Il se rapprocha doucement du lit et s'assit sur le matelas. Le petit gamin blond se réveilla mais Jeff posa son doigt sur ses lèvres avec un sourire 'tendre'.

«Chut, endors toi...»

Il planta avec violence son couteau dans les cœur de l'enfant, le retirant tout aussi vite en une gerbe de sang écarlate. Mais le brûlé entendit un petit hoquet de peur derrière lui. Il se retourna d'un coup vers la porte où une petite fille aux cheveux très blond et long le regardait de ses yeux bleu effrayés. Jeff se rapprocha très doucement d'elle mais la fille se mît à hurler. Il se boucha les oreilles et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour partir, il n'eut pas le choix en voyant les parents des deux gosses et sauta de la fenêtre. Il atterri sur ses jambes et grimaça sous la douleur, sur de s'être déboîté quelque chose. Il voulut partir en courant mais un coup de feu retentit et la seconde d'après, il se retrouvait avec une balle de fusil à pompe lui perforant le rein gauche. Il s'écroula sur le sol et ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait. Il réussi juste à sentir la sensation d'une téléportation par Slender avant de partir dans un inconscient profond.

Le maître du manoir amena directement l'adolescent dans l'infirmerie, ne laissant pas d'autre choix à Eyeless Jack que de le soigner, le chirurgien aurait bien laisser crever le garçon dans d'atroces souffrances. Il resta longtemps dans le coma et bloquer dans les lieux du médecin sans yeux. Et malgré son sommeil, il l'entendait. Cette voix, douce et grave, comme la première fois. Et dans son monde noir, il souriait. Parfois, les autres venaient le voir. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que les gens tenaient tant à lui. Le pire était peut être les sanglots de la petite Sally, les jappements tristes de Smile.

Le plus rare, c'était que E.J. lui parle. Et quand il le faisait, c'était souvent pour se plaindre de lui, l'insulter. Mais tant qu'il pouvait entendre le beau timbre de ses cordes vocales. Il ne s'en lassait pas, pouvant passer des heures à repasser ses mots dans son inconscient.

«T'es vraiment un crétin, fit la voix du garçon au masque, tu me prends tout mon temps libre. J'ai été obligé d'aller chercher un nouveau rein, que j'aurais pu manger, juste pour toi. Tu aimerais toi, devoir chercher des bonbecs et devoir les donner à un gamin chiant ? Tch. C'est ça, continue de dormir. Je suis quand même médecin, je sais que tu m'entends. Même quand tu dors tu m'emmerdes. Tu pourrais pas faire comme Sally, dormir avec un visage adorable et un doudou ? Je t'ai regreffé des paupières, tes yeux grands ouverts étaient beaucoup trop perturbant. Perturbant, effrayant hein. Va pas t'imaginer des choses pauvre imbécile. Aller, reviens... Ça me manque malgré tout nos bagarres, c'est ennuyeux. Tu me man-.

-Jack, viens on mange !» fit la voix enfantine de Sally.

Le jeune homme soupira et laissa son patient. Oui, ce petit con lui manquait.


End file.
